<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Force of One by Aiacha_Teia_Kyto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227716">A Force of One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiacha_Teia_Kyto/pseuds/Aiacha_Teia_Kyto'>Aiacha_Teia_Kyto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Will of the Force [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Another Place Another Time, Gen, I'll add more tags if I think they're needed, POV First Person, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, This part is Earth-bound, Trigger Warning - implied discussion of suicide, like right after Episode I</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiacha_Teia_Kyto/pseuds/Aiacha_Teia_Kyto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up eight hours later with your memories of the past year completely intact, including your ability to sense and control the Force.  Now what?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Will of the Force [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a continuation on Part One: Answering the Force.  It's best if you read that first.</p><p>This part of the story, in an earlier draft, was much shorter but once I started digging into it, I enjoyed fleshing it out a little.  This whole section is shorter than the first and (potential) third part.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>2006</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>31 BBY</p>
</div><p>        “Are you new?”
</p><p>       I had slipped in quietly to the practice, staying along the edges.  I still wasn’t sure about being here; it seemed odd being here, watching people swing around plastic swords.  But it was the first time I had been out of my apartment, other than for work, for nearly a month and it felt important to do something.  “Yes, actually.”
</p><p>       Just watching?  Or have you done this before?”
</p><p>       A small smile came to my face.  “Something like it.  I fenced in high school, little bit in college.  Friends taught me some.”
</p><p>        “You should get out there.  You have a blade?”
</p><p>       I paused before answering him.  Surely he was asking about one of the fake sabers, I couldn’t help think about the one I had felt hanging on my hip.  “I don’t.  I uh, lost it.”
</p><p>        “We’re got extras, no problem.  What’s your name?”
</p><p>        “It’s … it’s Aiacha.”
</p><p>       He hardly paused at the name.  I guessed others here went by their fantasy names, I suppose mine wasn’t a stretch.  “Great, let’s get you a blade.”
</p><p>       He handed me a sword that he said was one of the higher-end models.  As I held it, I was surprised with how heavy the plastic blade part was, and I mentioned it to him.
</p><p>        “It’s the stronger polycarbonate.  Made more for fighting like we do here.” </p><p>        “And the hilt, it’s rather chunky.”  I turned it over in my hand.  It wasn’t uncomfortable, but it felt bulky.
</p><p>        “These are a little bigger.  Houses the electronics.”  He reached around me and pressed what I figured would be the ignitor.  The plastic blade lit up blue and started making humming noises.  I tried not to laugh as I moved the blade around and the humming changed, trying to replicate the sounds of the movies.  The weight of the blade gave it inertia, and I didn’t feel I could move it as quickly as I should.
</p><p>        “Cool, huh?”  The guy asked me.  He seemed eager to hear me gush about the blade in my hands.
</p><p>        “Mmm.”  I muttered.  I took the blade and stepped to the side, taking a few minutes to run through positions.  After a few cycles my arms began to become accustomed to the awkward weight and I was able to move faster.  I looked the hilt over and turned the light of the blade off with the button he used (the fake noises were a distraction).  “The one I had, it wasn’t so heavy.”  Which was true, the blade on the lightsaber I was entrusted with was virtually weightless.
</p><p>       The guy walked up to where I had stepped to try out the blade.  “The lighter blades aren’t as strong.  You want to give it a try?”
</p><p>       I looked at the fake lightsaber in my hands.  I inwardly shrugged; exactly what did I think I would see, coming out here?  “Sure, I’ll give it a shot.”
</p><p>       The two of us stepped into an open area and he retrieved a plastic blade that had been set aside.  He whipped it around in front of me, and I wondered if he was trying to impress me.  “Are you ready?”
</p><p>       I took a ready stance, as good as I could with the heavy blade.  “Go easy, it’s been a while.”
</p><p>       He stepped in and took a slow attack swing.  I blocked it easily and returned my own, a little awkwardly but faster.  I hadn’t turned the lightsaber I held back on, but his was and made crashing noises each time the two blades met.  I cringed each time it happened; the sound was grating.
</p><p>       We went on like that, trading blows, for a little bit.  Slowly, my speed began to increase as the muscle memory in my arms began to wake, and I found myself advancing.  My opponent began to take a step back, then two.  Suddenly, he missed a block and the plastic blade whacked him on the thigh.  The sensation of the hit was a surprise to both of us; he stumbled a little and dropped to a knee, I nearly dropped the metal hilt.
</p><p>       I walked over and offered him a hand up.  He took it slowly and I pulled him to his feet.
</p><p>        “You’re good.  And you say it’s been a while?”
</p><p>        “I … uh … I guess it’s like riding a bike.”  I looked from my recovered opponent to the rest of the gathering.  Most motion had stopped to watch our bout.  This was not what I wanted.  I handed the hilt to my opponent with a hasty bow.  “I appreciate it, I really should go.”
</p><p>       I hurried from the practice without another word, even though I could hear the guy ask if I would be back next week.  I didn’t stop until I got to my car and put the key in the ignition.  But I paused.
</p><p>       The whole event was strange, but there was something.  Their version felt fake from the moment it was handed to me, but the desire to use it was there.  Thinking back, I could almost sense how excited he was to introduce me to it.
</p><p>       I closed my eyes, lightly reaching for the force.  The sensation was terribly light; the presence of the force here was almost nonexistent, save for a light presence in the plant life around me.  I could feel almost nothing from the people around me, save for extreme emotions, and it only heightened my sensation of loneliness.  But I wasn’t looking for that; I was looking for advice.
</p><p>       I opened my eyes just a few moments later, with what I felt was an answer.  I’d go back next week, give it another chance.  But I wasn’t going to use one of their glowy blades.
</p><p>       Over the next week I threw myself into building something more realistic.  It couldn’t be exact of course, but by Friday I felt I had come up with something sufficiently light and strong.  And something that I could build with supplies that I could afford.  I was up late each night, which was not an issue since I hadn’t been sleeping much anyway.  Late Friday night I stood in my living room, whipping the blade around me comfortably and almost at full speed.
</p><p>       A happiness I hadn’t felt in over a month ran through me and, for a moment, I felt like the person I really was.  The person I had become.  Quietly, a thought drifted through my happy mind.
</p><p>       Well, Obi-Wan.  I built my own lightsaber.  What do you think?
</p><p>       My arms slowed and stopped, then I sunk to my knees and cried.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Full disclosure, I've attended two different lightsaber groups and had a ball in each one.  Experiences written about here actually took place a long time before I had attended practices with either of these groups and do not reflect my own experiences.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Saturday afternoon came and I showed up at the gathering again with my newly-built lightsaber mock-up in tow.  I tried to sneak in, but after my display last week, several people made a very public note that I had arrived.
</p><p>       The same guy I talked with last week came by, eyeing the mock-up I carried.  “Knew you couldn’t stay away.  What’s that?”
</p><p>        “Something I put together.  Approximates the weight of a lightsaber better.  I…uh, I would think.”  I held it out to him in offer for him to try.
</p><p>       He took it with a nod and, stepping away a little, whipped it around with a frown.  “It’s so light, where is the power behind it?”
</p><p>        “It’s not a weapon of brute force, but of finesse.  You might wield it two-handed, but it’s not a broadsword.”
</p><p>       He handed it back to me quickly.  “It’ll never hold up against the sparring blades.”
</p><p>        “Want to try it?” I said, taking it back with a lazy spin.
</p><p>       He eyed me warily.  I was pretty sure he didn’t want a repeat of last week.  “I’d rather see what you can really do.  Last week you said you knew a little, but what you did doesn’t really count as ‘a little’.”
</p><p>       I thought about that for a moment, then nodded and stepped to the side.  With a salute, I held up the mockup up in a guard and started running one of the katas that Obi-Wan taught me early on.  I had to alter some of the steps on the fly; I felt it would be best if I didn’t pull on the force for any jumps or very quick moves.  I surprised myself a little since it had been quite a while since I had run this particular kata (the memory of it in my not-dream, at least) and I executed it almost perfectly.  What also surprised me was how I could feel the force flow around me.  It was still light, but I could feel it clearly as it moved me, flowed with me, flowed through me.  It was a sensation I hadn’t really felt in over a month.  And I missed it.
</p><p>       Once I had stopped, I looked around and realized I had grabbed the attention of everyone.  Again.  I felt a blush rush up to my cheeks, but pushed the sensation away as I turned to find the guy with whom I had been talking.  I caught a glimpse of him, moving away to talk with another small group.
</p><p>        “Don’t worry about Phil.  He’s sort of used to being the center of attention.”  I turned around to someone walking up to me.  He glanced off in the direction of the other guy, Phil, and shrugged.  “Last week, you showed him he wasn’t top dog.  He thought it was a fluke.  I see that it wasn’t.  Hi, I’m Jack.”
</p><p>        “Aiacha.  And he can have the whole center of attention thing.  Not interested.”
</p><p>       Jack smiled, then looked down at my mock-up.  “Never saw something like that before.”
</p><p>       I handed it to him and watched as he judged the weight.  “Those bulky plastic blades are so heavy.  It’s supposed to be made of light, right?  When does light weigh anything?”
</p><p>       He moved it around a little, then whipped the tip experimentally.  “Looks home-made.”
</p><p>        “Been working on it for a little bit.”
</p><p>       Jack looked up at me in surprise.  “You made this?  Can…can you show me how?”
</p><p>       We walked off to a table and I started talking to Jack about how I constructed my mock-up.  He was eager to learn; with the intensity of his concentration, it seemed to me he was trying to memorize everything I said.
</p><p>        “And what you did there,” He said, once he has pulled all of the information on the mock-up from me.  “How did you learn how to do that?”
</p><p>        “Oh.”  I paused and gave him a small smile.  “From friends.”  I said simply.
</p><p>       He looked at me, then got a hopeful grin.  “You think you could teach me?”
</p><p>       His question surprised me.  “I don’t know.  I’m not really a teacher.  I mean, I’m not sure where I would start.”
</p><p>        “I would give my right hand to be able to do what you just did.”
</p><p>       I gave him a look at that, then shrugged.  “I mean, maybe.  I’ve never taught anything like that before. What about all these people here?”
</p><p>        “These guys?  They’re teaching choreography, not real fighting.  Up against someone, with moves like that, you could really kick someone’s ass.”
</p><p>        “I don’t know.  Let me think about it, okay?”
</p><p>       I sat back on the sidelines for the rest of the class, a part of my mind busy in thought.  Last time I hadn’t really watched the rest of the participants, having run off so early, but now I could see more of what Jack told me about.  They were all learning certain patterns, which I was sure to the outside eye would look flashy and complex, and impressive on display, but...
</p><p>       They don’t even know the basic forms, I thought to myself.  And I wasn’t even talking just about saber work, but for any sort of blade work.  Their movements weren’t precise, their footwork sloppy.  They really should drill on their footwork, get the basics down by rote, then move on and learn the proper way to strike...
</p><p>       I laughed at myself.  I guess I did know where to begin.
</p><p>       In my spare time for the next week, I put thought into exactly how I could teach what I knew about lightsaber fighting.  There was no real way to convey the real danger behind it, and those I would be teaching has no sense of the force.  But at its core it was a martial art, just like eastern or western sword fighting.  
</p><p>       By Friday I felt I had a reasonable lesson plan written up for the first few classes.  That evening was unusually humid, but I used the time I had to run through my plan outside, where I wouldn’t keep whacking at furniture.  I ran through the positions I had mapped out, all the time hearing Obi-Wan's voice in my head, advising me.  Keep your elbows close.  Your strike is too high.  Space your feet out.  I made note of each piece of advice and before long I felt my form, and my speed, was back to where it was the last time Obi-Wan and I sparred.
</p><p>       Once I felt I was ready to face students, I placed the mock up blade aside and slipped to my knees, gently opening myself to the force.  What there was of the living force flowed around me, through me, and I was reminded of the first time I felt the force flowing about me, the familiar tingle coming to my fingertips, lightly traveling up my arms.  My mind reached out, searching for my friends and found nothing. All I could sense was the gentle living force from the plants around me.  I let myself drift, thoughts running through my head and out into the force.  Did the Jedi really exist?  It couldn’t have been a dream, could it?  There was no way, I couldn’t have learned to do what I could do in a dream, fight with a lightsaber, touch the force.  But there was also no way I was gone for a year; I woke in my bed eight hours after I laid in it.  
</p><p>       Taking a breath, I tried to release my anxiety to the force.  I had to accept that this was something that wasn’t going to be solved tonight, if ever.  Whatever had happened to me, happened during my not-dream, as had become my best term for it, had changed me.  I still wasn’t entirely sure I wasn’t going to wake up one day and be in my rooms in the temple, draped awkwardly on my bed fully dressed.
</p><p>       I opened my eyes and wiped the combination of sweat and tears from my face.  Meditation helped put my mind in order, but also served as a consistent reminder that I was alone here.  Perhaps one day it will get easier.
</p><p>       I picked up my mock up saber and spun it as I headed back into my apartment.  Perhaps, but I doubt it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        “I know who you are.”
</p><p>       My coffee cup stopped halfway to my mouth and I smiled.  “Enlighten me.”
</p><p>       We sat in a Starbucks one day after class.  I had been teaching my lightsaber class for about a month now and I had a handful of regulars, including Jack, that seemed to really enjoy it.  Underneath it all, I could sense that Jack was interested in more than the lightsaber work.  I seemed to be puzzle for him to solve.  We had been friendly from the day we met, so I thought nothing of it when he asked me to coffee.

</p><p>        “You know, you’re a bit of a mystery to me.”  He said as we sat, coffee in hand.
</p><p>        “A mystery?  There’s nothing mysterious about me.”
</p><p>        “Aiacha, I’d been going to that other class for a year, looking for something I wasn’t finding.  Suddenly, you show up and show all of them how it’s done.  I mean, really done.  It’s what I’d been looking for, reality injected into the fantasy world.”
</p><p>       I looked at him over the rim of my cup.  His words struck a chord with me; there were times I was still not sure what was reality and what was a dream, a fantasy.  It was something I considered every morning when I woke.
</p><p>        “And for the last few weeks, learning from you, watching you, has told me that wielding these lightsabers, it’s fully ingrained into your reality.  And it got me wondering, who exactly you are.  And it hit me last night.  I know who you are.”
</p><p>       My coffee cup stopped halfway to my mouth and I smiled.  “Enlighten me.”
</p><p>       Jack put down his own cup.  “You are some kind of marooned Jedi, stranded here until you’re rescued.”
</p><p>       I took a sip, pausing a little to tamp down my surprise.  Wishful thinking on his part.  And mine, I thought to myself.  “I can assure you one thing.” I said from the inside of my cup, then placed it down.  “I’m no Jedi.  But I’m not going to lie, who doesn’t feel stranded now and then, right?”  A weak laugh came out with my words.
</p><p>       He picked up his cup and motioned with it.  “Jedi might not actually exist but that’s my theory.  I calls ‘em like I sees ‘em.”
</p><p>       I gave him a little laugh and took my cup in my hands.  Suddenly, a dam opened in my mind, one I hadn’t known existed.  “You ever have a dream that lasts a long time.  I don’t mean hours, I mean the dream is over days, months.  And you are so engrained in it that it feels like it changes you, who you are as a person.  Then you wake up, reality rushing back in upon you.  You’re back in the real world, but you still feel changed, altered to your very core, by the dream.  And it doesn’t fade like a dream.  Each event is in your memory, as if it actually happened last week, last month.  You start to wonder what reality is.  Is it this world?  Is it that?”  I rubbed at my forehead.  I wasn’t sure why I was telling him this, but I felt some built up pressure release, as if it would be easier to carry now that someone shared the load.  “That’s where I am.  That’s who I am.”
</p><p>       He fell quiet for a moment, processing my words.  It was a lot to take in, I’m sure.  I’m not sure I has been able to vocalize how I felt until now.  My memories of the Jedi had to be some kind of dream, but I was so changed by my experience.  Could a dream do that?
</p><p>        “Are you crazy?”  Jack asked me in a quiet voice.  He was completely serious.  I realized the question was pretty valid.
</p><p>        “I don’t think so.  No reason to believe I am.  Not yet, anyway.”
</p><p>       He nodded, then picked up his cup.  “Marooned Jedi.  I’m calling it.”

</p><p>       That evening I sat in my living room, idly spinning a coffee cup in my hands.  The talk with Jack earlier got me thinking.  I thought I’d been doing a good job adapting the person who I had become with the person I had been.  I took a sip; I had found the right combination of orange peel, cloves and nutmeg to brew in with my coffee to make it taste more like ardees.  Or at least what I imagined it tasted like, I supposed.  Seems I wasn’t doing such a good job adapting on Saturdays, which were the days I was most comfortable in my own skin.
</p><p>       I found it interesting how Jack came up with his assessment.  All he really knew about me were my skills with an imaginary weapon.  There was so much more to being a Jedi, I wanted to tell him.  But how could I explain it without sounding crazy.  Or at least crazier than he might have already thought I was.
</p><p>       Another sip and my thoughts drifted back to my friends, the ones made over my not-dream year.  During all those lightsaber classes, I felt Obi-Wan gave me real insight into what it took to be a Jedi.  Even Master Windu, who’s trust I had earned, had called me Knight, albeit honorary, I reminded myself.
</p><p>       I held the empty coffee cup for a moment, then gently pulled on the force and let the cup drift over into the kitchen, next to the sink.  Maybe Jack was more right then even I wanted to admit.  Not that the Council would have allowed it, but maybe I was closer to a Jedi than I thought.
</p><p>       I shook my head.  None of that mattered now.  Best case, I really was a marooned force-user, stranded here.  Alone.
</p><p>       Worst case I was blending fantasy and reality, unable to separate them.
</p><p>       But the present me knew one thing.  I knew I was happy during the year of my not-dream, and disliked the balancing act I had been performing for the last two or so months.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Saturday morning had a chill to it, and I grabbed my sweatshirt before I went outside for my meditation.  I preferred to be outside, if only on the patio outside my apartment.  The bright sun warmed me up quickly, and I may have stayed out a little longer than normal.  The patio was lined with plants, flourishing despite the winter coming on.  I had a quick glimpse of Coruscant in my mind’s eye and the gardens that the Jedi kept.  My own little garden, I thought, brushing a green plant and feeling the life within it.  While my meditations weren’t very deep, they were calming.  Deeper meditation only served to remind me how alone I was here, and I avoided that.
</p><p>       After another moment and a deep breath, I headed back into my apartment to dress for my lessons.  Ever since I returned, I had been feeling lost.  In the span of one night, I had become a different person and now I was needing to adapt this new person to my old surroundings.  After about a month, on a whim I decided to go to a fan group which did, of all things, lightsaber fighting.  While some people were dressed in homemade costumes and were there to show off their new glowing prop, some people seemed to be genuinely interested in the saber work.  My first visit went a little awkwardly, to say the least.  But in the visits that followed I found some people who were interested in more than just showy choreography.  Jack seemed excited to see me the next week with something that I had worked up over the week estimating the weight and feel of a lightsaber.  It didn’t glow or humm or make crashing noises (really?) but it was sturdy and you could bang it about pretty good.
</p><p>       He quizzed me about it and asked if I would teach him what I knew.  I told him I would consider it and the next week about six people showed up with copies of my design, all eager to learn from me.  We moved off to the side of the larger group and I started to teach them how Obi-Wan taught me.  
</p><p>       When I first started going, I introduced myself as Aiacha, a reminder of the life I was trying to hold on to.  It seemed odd to me that some of the people in costume went by Master so-and-so, not that I could think of a way they earned the title.  Oddly, the people that I started teaching seemed to insist on calling me Master, even though I corrected them many times over.  After about a month, I stopped correcting them, knowing that what I was teaching them mattered more to me than the name they insisted on calling me.  
</p><p>       I also started my class with some meditation.  I felt it was the best way to take them out of their world and place them more into mine.  I wondered if it would turn anyone off to the class, but instead it was welcomed eagerly.  
</p><p>       Maybe about three months in, someone made a Facebook event of the class.  “Master Aiacha’s lightsaber class:  Serious Enquiries Only.”  We met every Saturday morning in the same park as the original group, but far enough away to make them separate.  I had about 15 regular students, but sometimes I have nearly 25 people in the class.  The fact that I didn’t let them actually fight until the second class seemed to turn some people off, but I really didn’t want anyone getting hurt.  Beyond soreness and bruising, that was.
</p><p>       At first I thought starting the class was a silly idea, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that it had become a way to reconnect every week with whom I had become.  My not-dream year on Coruscant with the Jedi changed me, and I was thankful for every Saturday to really let that person show.
</p><p>       It was also the one time I could really pull to force to my side.  Once morning I was teaching one of the easier katas that Obi-Wan had taught me and I lost myself in the force.  I could feel it weave and spin around me as I moved.  Once it was complete, I felt embarrassed that I had lost my sense for a moment, but the class didn’t seem to mind as they applauded for me.  That was…kindof odd.
</p><p>       When I arrived at the park, I could see my regulars stretching, with one or two new arrivals that I remembered from last week.  I walked over with my gear bag, things I had collected over the months, gloves, thicker sweatshirts and the like, to make the sparring less painful.  I had also made a few extra training staffs for new arrivals.  As they saw me arrive the regulars arranged themselves, spaced out appropriately for a warmup.
</p><p>        “Good Morning!”  I said as I arrived.  “I’m glad to see everyone on this chilly morning.  Let’s see, you were here last week, right?” I asked, pointing to a boy trying to hide in the back.
</p><p>        “Yes.  Master Aiacha.”  He added.
</p><p>       I gave him a half smile; I had a feeling that he was going to become regular number 16.
</p><p>        “You too, right?  And you both brought gloves?” I motioned to the girl beside him.  She nodded nervously.  “Good.  Now, everyone have a seat.”
</p><p>       I walked them though a meditation.  I had read a book or two on meditation that, you know, didn’t involve the force, and led them through a ten-minute meditation.  I always amazed that I could feel a hint of the calming life force off of them afterward.  Figured I must have been doing something right.
</p><p>       Afterward my students all picked up their training staffs and eagerly waited for me.  I led them through an easy kata, one of the first I had learned, and it always felt good to really use my arms and legs after a week of working at a desk.  I felt a disturbance behind me and turned.  One of my regulars had stopped and was eyeing the woods off to the side.  I followed his glance and saw three figures walking out of the woods, wearing what look liked Jedi robes.  I sighed a little; there was always that one person that showed up and swore up and down they could spar with and beat me, that I didn’t know what I was doing, and I had a feeling there were three of them walking up right now.
</p><p>        “You’re probably looking for the other group.  They meet at the other end of the park.”  I said, walking up to meet them.
</p><p>        “No, I’m sure we’re in the right place.”  That voice…
</p><p>       Suddenly, I felt this thread of the force rush toward me and wrap around me like a ribbon, stronger than anything I had felt in the last six months.  I froze, that sensation throwing me back into my not-dream, my missing year.
</p><p>       The three of them didn’t stop walking, but they pushed their hoods down revealing their faces.  They weren’t quite close enough to make out, but I knew who it was.  Or at least who I thought it was.  “Impossible.”  I muttered.
</p><p>       As they came closer the students in my class started talking amongst themselves.  What was said I couldn’t tell, my attention focused on the three approaching, but I was sure they were commenting on the best Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi cosplay they had ever seen.  I bit my lip hard hoping to wake myself; I thought these dreams had stopped months ago.  I shook my head trying to clear it.  
</p><p>       The three Jedi approached me with smiles on their faces.  “We found you.”  Nikko said only loud enough for the four of us to hear.  “It took time, but we found you.”
</p><p>        “No…”  I muttered, taking half a step back.  “It’s just a dream.  It can’t be.”
</p><p>       The Jedi traded glances and Nikko’s smile fell a fraction.  “It’s us.  We’re here.”
</p><p>       One of my regulars stepped up beside me.  “Are you OK?  Who are these guys?”
</p><p>       His words brought me back to reality, the park, the class.  “Oh, Jack.  No, I’m fine, these are just some, uh, friends of mine I’ve not seen in a while.  I’ll just be a moment.  Finish leading the class, will you?  Then get everyone suited up?”
</p><p>        “Yes Master.”  He nodded and stepped back to the group, giving the Jedi one last glance.
</p><p>       I ran my fingers through my hair.  “God, it’s like I’m asleep and awake at the same time.”
</p><p>        “Asleep?  Aiacha, are you well?”  Qui-Gon said, stepping forward.
</p><p>       I controlled my desire to take another stop back, and I felt myself pulling the force to my side.  Suddenly my right hand tingled with it.  I saw the expression on the Jedi change as well; they could sense it.  “This is impossible.  You can’t be here.  This is just a dream and I refuse to get emotionally invested in a dream again.”  I said firmly, as if trying to banish the dream by sheer willpower.  But Jack came up to you, another part of my mind said to me, a quiet, hopeful part.  He saw them as well.  They exist, here, now, in this park.
</p><p>        “What do you mean, dream?  This is not a dream Aiacha.  We are here, in front of you, very much real.”  Qui-Gon took another hopeful step towards me.
</p><p>        “My whole time with you, the whole year, it was only a dream.”  I said slowly.  “I woke up here, back in my bed, the morning after I disappeared.  I was never gone, it was only a dream.  A wonderful, fantastic, hopeful dream.”  I added, my eyes glancing at Nikko for a moment.  “I was crushed when I woke up.  I don’t want to go through that again.”
</p><p>       Qui-Gon took one more step toward me, his hands up in a peaceful gesture.  “We cannot say how that is possible, because you were there, on Naboo, on Coruscant, in the Temple with us for that time.  What we know is that you just disappeared the night after Sidious was eliminated.  Without a trace, as you had described when you first arrived.  Searching through the archives, a barely charted system that seemed to closely match your description was revealed about a month ago.  We left Coruscant over two weeks ago to explore the system; once we arrived, we knew what to look for.  A beacon of the force on a planet where force users did not exist.  This morning we found you.”
</p><p>       I frowned a little, my mind processing his words.  “I don’t allow myself to touch the force often.  The memories surrounding it can be painful.  But on days like this, I can allow myself time to be who I feel like a truly am, the person I became in my dream.”  Suddenly a thought struck me, and I turned around.  My class was slipping on gloves and paring off.  “I’m uh, neglecting my class.  I should return to them.  We can talk, afterward, at my apartment if that’s okay?”
</p><p>       Qui-Gon gave me a nod, but I saw Obi-Wan and Nikko exchange concerned glances.  I nodded, mostly to myself and returned to my class.  “Sorry for that.  We can continue.”
</p><p>       I had the class begin to practice attacks and defensive moves with each other.  I walked around and instructed the students as they practiced, all the while trying to not think about the three Jedi watching.  It wasn’t easy; I still held to the force, almost as a shield, and I could sense them on the edges, sense their varying emotions, worry, hopefulness, sadness, concern.  
</p><p>       After a while I held up my hand and all motion ceased.  “Good, let’s move on to a little sparing.” I heard a smattering of “Yes, Master.” and they moved their bags from the orderly lines from when we started to make room.  I actually felt something that felt like humor tremble through the force, and looked around to see Nikko poorly hiding a smile behind his hand.  I couldn’t help but smile myself at the sensation; it felt just like it had six months ago.  “How about we start with Jack and Martin?”
</p><p>       Two of the regulars moved to the center of the large rough circle formed by the other students.  They saluted each other and began.  They started a little slow, testing each others defenses, until Jack attacked quickly and smoothly.  I watched Martin work hard to cover his weaker side, and then move into an attack of his own. 
</p><p>        “How do they know when they’ve hit?”
</p><p>       Suddenly Obi-Wan was at my side.  It was a weird sensation with him there, a real Jedi watching fake jedi sparring.  “Oh, it’s honor system, you declare when you’ve been hit.  Like the SCA.”
</p><p>        “They’re not too bad, all things considered.  They all seem to have the basics down.  How long?”
</p><p>        “Half of them, five months, give or take.  It’s been therapeutic, teaching this class these last few months.  It’s the only time I allow myself to feel like who I really am.  These are the ones that were willing to learn the right way, not just waving a glowy stick around.”
</p><p>        “A what?”  Obi-Wan asked, but was interrupted by the fighters.  “HIT!” Martin shouted out, hand on his side.
</p><p>        “Very good you two.  Let’s have two more.”
</p><p>       Two more students took their place and the sparring started again.  I tried to concentrate on the fight, to give my critique on form, but I just couldn’t focus.  I wanted this not to be a dream, but I was not ready to let down my guard, so to speak.
</p><p>        “So, who are these guys?”  Obi-Wan must have wandered off because Jack was now at my side.  Jack was there at the first meeting I had attended with my lightsaber mock-up and was one of my first students.  
</p><p>        “Old friends.  From a lifetime ago.”
</p><p>        “Good costumes.”
</p><p>       I couldn’t help but smile.  “Best I’ve seen.”
</p><p>        “They know how to fight as well?”
</p><p>        “Jack, these are the guys that taught me everything I know.
</p><p>       He looked at me with a smile on his face.  “I’d like to see that.”  I gave him a questioning glance.  “Come on, Aiacha.  I’ve seen you spar with people who think they can take you, and I know when you’re going easy on someone.  I’d love to see you fight all out.”
</p><p>       I was about to tell him that I didn’t think it was such a good idea, when Obi-Wan popped back up behind us.  “I think that’s a fantastic idea.”
</p><p>       I held up my finger to Jack.  “Will you excuse us one moment?”  And I pushed Obi-Wan back away from the circle.  “Are you kidding?”
</p><p>        “No, I’m not.  I think it is exactly what you need.  You need to know that this isn’t a dream, right?  You need to be reminded of who you are, and what better way to be reminded then by someone from that time and place.  Besides, it will be fun.”  He said with a little shrug.  
</p><p>       I thought for a moment.  When was the last time I had sparred with someone and had to work at it?  Would it help?  I closed my eyes for a moment and listened for guidance.  Nothing.  Obi-Wan was right, though.  It would be fun.  “Okay,” I said quietly, a small smile growing on my face, “But we have to use the mock-ups, and no force use.”
</p><p>        “Agreed.” He said, rubbing his hands together.
</p><p>       I collected a couple of the mock-ups from my bag and tossed one to Obi-Wan, who slashed at the air with it.  “Go easy on me,” I told him.  “It’s been a while.”
</p><p>       He launched in with his first strike and all of the sudden it was six months ago.  There was no grass, no students, just Obi-Wan and I sparring in the practice room.  The fighting was different, Obi-Wan kept his moves grounded, and the sabers were my constructed mock-ups, but I felt the same energy run through my body.  There was no way I could have dreamt this, no way I could have learned to fight like this in my sleep.  This wasn’t the Matrix.
</p><p>       I pushed down the well of emotions that I felt rise up within me.  If that wasn’t a dream then perhaps they weren’t either, and I’m not going to wake up in my bed and it be Saturday morning all over again.  
</p><p>       Suddenly, I saw him leave his guard open for a moment and I had a second to swipe at his legs with mine.  Obi-Wan tumbled down to the grass and, after recovering my footing, came up beside him, placing my staff at his neck.
</p><p>       A smattering of applause came from the students and I was back in the present, looking down at Obi-Wan who had a large grin on his face.  I took in a couple of breaths to settle my emotions and reached down to help him up.  Once Obi-Wan was up my eyes stayed on my hands.  They were shaking.  “I…uh…I need to leave.  Sorry everyone.”  I said out to the class around me.  “Feel free to stay and practice.  Jack, handle the gear until next week?”  He nodded as he came up, taking the practice staffs from me and Obi-Wan.  “I’ll post about next week’s class tonight.”  And I walked off toward my car, hand nervously raking through my hair.  
</p><p>       I sensed the Jedi close behind me as I walked toward the parking lot.  I roughly wiped the tears that had escaped my eyes from my cheeks.  Once we got to my car I spun to face them.  “I just need some time to settle this in my head.  And I can’t do that here.  Get in, we’ll head to my apartment and we can talk in private there.”  The three Jedi nodded quietly.  I was pretty sure they could feel my uneasiness through the force trembling around me, as much as I tried to keep it close to me.  The four of us piled into my small car and we headed back to my apartment.  I concentrated on the road before me and tried not to think too much about my passengers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       As we entered my apartment, I gave an encompassing wave to the living room. “Look, sit, I need a moment.” I said, stripping off my sweatshirt and hurrying for the bedroom. I felt their questioning glance on me as I closed the bedroom door and fell to the ground, sobbing. It was so much to take, I felt like my mind was splitting. I had no idea what was real anymore.
</p><p>        “It was all real.”
</p><p>       I heard a voice on the other side of the bed where I crumbled. Using the bed to help myself up I saw what I could only describe as a force ghost, translucent against the window behind it. It was a female Jedi, with very familiar features. They were mine.
</p><p>        “At least sit properly if you’re going to meditate.”
</p><p>       I wiped my cheeks dry and pulled myself to my feet, then took a seat on the edge of the bed. “Who are you?”
</p><p>        “I’m you. In a few years, to be sure.”
</p><p>        “What are you doing here?”
</p><p>        “I’m here to talk to you about what’s happened to you. This seemed the best form in which to appear to you.”
</p><p>        “Why... why haven’t you appeared to me before? It’s been six months...”
</p><p>        “And when was the last time you really meditated?  When you reached out to the force like you have today? Looked for its advice?”
</p><p>       I looked down, a little ashamed. “It was too painful. It brought up too many memories.”
</p><p>       The force ghost paused for a moment, the nodded and walked around the bed to take a seat beside me. “Unfortunate, but fair. I am here now, and I’m to tell you that none of it was a dream. It all happened.”
</p><p>       I frowned. “But appearing back...”
</p><p>       The force ghost waved. “Best way not to completely throw off this timeline while repairing another. I’m sorry it took such a toll on you.”
</p><p>        “I thought I was going crazy.”
</p><p>        “But you didn’t, did you? You found a coping mechanism and you’ve come out the other side, only a little worse for wear.”
</p><p>        “But why me?”
</p><p>       The force ghost took in a breath. “It was necessary. You had all the parts, all of pieces fit together. Someone was needed to see through the darkness, and that was you.” I looked up and she had a quiet smile on her face. She appeared to be just a few years older than me, and a light scar ran through her left eyebrow.  “What you did, you saved the Republic.  And I am grateful.”
</p><p>       I looked down at my hands, folded in my lap, then up at the bedroom door. “And them?”
</p><p>       Her smile widened just a hair. “Call it your reward. You will be presented with a choice, you can go with them and return to Coruscant or remain here.  You could say you’re no longer marooned; you’ve been rescued.”
</p><p>       As the meaning of her words flowed over me, a thought occurred. “But they said they found the system in the archives. We never found it earlier.”
</p><p>        “A necessary ruse. Could not have you leave before your task was complete.”
</p><p>        “So I was a tool?”
</p><p>        “A crude way to put it but consider this. The right tool for the right job.”
</p><p>       I looked down at my hands again, then up into my own face. “And if I go with them?”
</p><p>        “I’m not going to tell you what will happen. It will be difficult, challenging, but rewarding in many ways.”
</p><p>       I nodded. “Will I have time to think about it?”
</p><p>       The force ghost looked thoughtful. “Qui-Gon will present you with the opportunity when you leave this room. You will have a little time, but I suspect,” she said, looking down at herself, “you will not need much.”
</p><p>       I smiled knowingly. “Thank you. For telling me what I needed to know.”
</p><p>       The force ghost smiled as the visage became lighter. “You only need ask.”
</p><p>       I opened my eyes that I didn’t remember closing. I was on the floor of my bedroom, settled on my knees, hands resting on my thighs. The way Qui-Gon had taught me to meditate on my first night on Coruscant. I stood and glanced at myself in a nearby mirror. The redness in my eyes that came with crying was mostly gone. I gave my hair a quick brush and pulled it back. With a deep breath, ready to face my future, I stepped out of the bedroom.
</p><p>       When I entered the living room three sets of eyes turned on me. “I should explain my behavior. Ever since that morning when I woke up in my bed, I’ve been unsure if my time with you was real or not. Sometimes it felt like a fleeting dream, sometimes it felt more real than what was before my eyes. I know now that while I was not gone from here, that year did happen, it was real. You are real.” Suddenly, a lump formed in my throat. “And I missed you so much.” I smiled a little and found Nikko’s eyes, who had been quiet since they approached me at the park. “All of you.”
</p><p>       Qui-Gon gave me a quiet smile and held out his arm. “Sit, we have much to talk about.” I walked over to the couch where Nikko was sitting. He stood as I approached and gave me a hug, gentle, but a little hesitant. I hugged him back, trying to be reassuring, but I wasn’t sure he felt it. I sat beside him and Qui-Gon took the chair to the side. “Before we left, the Council told us we could bring you back, if that is what you desired.”
</p><p>       I nodded, knowing the offer was coming. “So, what’s the catch?” Qui-Gon frowned a little. “I know not everyone on the council approves of me, living as a Jedi in the Temple.  Surely there are conditions.”
</p><p>        “Knew she’d ask.” Came a voice from my small kitchen. Obi-Wan was in there, hunting through my cabinets.
</p><p>       Qui-Gon’s smile returned and he nodded slightly. “You have a choice. Return with us to Coruscant and train as a Jedi, earn your honorary title, or live outside of the Temple, where we will help you get set up in a new life.”
</p><p>        “It won’t be easy.” Nikko said from beside me. “You may have the basics down, but training to be a Knight takes work and a dedicated mind.”
</p><p>       I looked over at him. “And yet living on Coruscant away from you, the, uh, Jedi,” I corrected myself hastily and poorly, “It will be like living here, only with more colorful beings.” I turned to Qui-Gon. I guess I didn’t need much time. “I’ll do it. I’ll return with you and train to be a Jedi.”
</p><p>        “Are you sure?” Obi-Wan came out from the kitchen; did he have food in his mouth? “Your apartment here is much bigger than your rooms in the Temple?” He said with a wink.
</p><p>       I smiled. “Yes, but my rooms in the Temple have a much better view.”
</p><p>        “It’s settled then. We will leave once it grows dark, if that is enough time?”
</p><p>       I nodded. “I’ll have a few things to put in order, but it won’t take long.”
</p><p>       I took the rest of the afternoon tying up loose ends, sending e-mails, calling people. The first few e-mails were hard; I had to explain that I was going away but couldn’t really explain where. I went back to the bedroom and packed a few things, books, clothes, mementos. I tossed my MP3 player and charger cables as well, hoping I could figure a way to keep it charged.
</p><p>       When I came out of the bedroom, Nikko stood in the living room alone, looking at some pictures on the wall. “Where did Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan go?”
</p><p>        “For a walk. Had something to talk about.” Even without sensing him in the force, I could tell something was wrong, but I wasn’t sure if he was ready to talk about it.
</p><p>       I sat down at the kitchen table, pulling out some paper and a letter I had written nearly six months ago. I had to rewrite it; it was not quite correct now.
</p><p>       Nikko pulled a seat up beside me and read over my shoulder a little. “This letter is about how to handle your things.” He said with concern. “You already had it written?”
</p><p>       I frowned and closed my eyes for a second. “The first month I was back, it wasn’t a good month. I wrote this about two weeks in. I...I wasn’t sure I’d make it much longer.”
</p><p>       The realization dawned over his features and he reached up and gently stroked my hair. “Aiacha...”
</p><p>       I grabbed his hand and turned to him. “Nikko, I was crushed when I woke up. Not only had I lost the world I had come to love, I lost a chance at us. I wasn’t even sure if ‘us’ ever existed. And to know I would never see you again, that that chance was gone,” I shook my head. “I didn’t know what I would do. The Jedi, you, I lost so much that day.  Even if I wasn’t completely certain I ever had it.  It was all too much.”
</p><p>       He took my hand in both of his, pausing for a moment. “When I didn’t see you that evening, I feared I had frightened you off. But once I had heard that you missed your meeting with Master Windu, I knew something terrible had happened. We realized that your disappearance was just as you described your arrival and deduced that somehow you had gone back home. And yet my meditations still told me to pursue you. In my free time I searched the archives, looking for any system that matched yours, even though the archives had been searched thoroughly. When I came upon the system, and were soon on our way to find you, I...” He hesitated, rubbing a thumb against my hand. “I suppose I had this notion that you would be excited to see us, even jumping into my arms of all things.”
</p><p>       I couldn’t help but smile. “I’m sure if the situation was different, I would have. But I had finally convinced myself that my missing year was both a dream and not, and seeing the three of you walking out from the woods brought that all into question again, brought up all the old feelings that I had learned to put aside.” I took one of my hands from him and placed it on his cheek. “Believe me when I tell you I am very happy to see you, that I’ll get to spend time with you, and maybe see what may come of this.”
</p><p>       His smile matched mine, and I could feel any lingering tension melt away. I leaned in and kissed him, gently like the kiss outside of my rooms, but with none of the nervousness that was there previously. I pulled back and ran my thumb over his cheekbone. “But if I am to leave, I need to finish a few things.”
</p><p>       He placed my hand on the table with a pat. “Yes, good to be done when Jinn gets back.” He paused, the continued with a chuckle. “I suppose they were not the only ones with something to talk about.”
</p><p> - - - - - - - - - -</p><p>       I sat against the window watching the stars pass.  Everything seemed darker than I expected this far from the core worlds.  “Two weeks, huh?” I asked Nikko as he walked in.
</p><p>       He sat behind me on the sofa, looking out the window over my shoulder.  “It is one of the stars furthest from Coruscant, nearly in Wild Space.  Probably why your planet has never been contacted.”  He then sat back.  “Think, I’ve already had to spend two weeks with those two.”
</p><p>       I looked over at Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan entered the room with us, as if Nikko’s words summoned them.  “Excellent, you are both in here.  Aiacha, we have been talking.”  My eyebrow raised, but I said nothing.  “Since you will be training to be a Jedi Knight, you are going to need a master.”
</p><p>       I frowned a little.  “That may be difficult.  Some in the Temple might have been friendly with me, but I highly doubt that any of them want to train a thirty-year-old Padawan.”
</p><p>       Qui-Gon nodded as if expecting my concern.  “Obi-Wan and I had discussed the situation once you agreed to be trained.”
</p><p>       Obi-Wan took a step in front of Qui-Gon.  “I’d be honored if you would let me be your master.”  He said with a smile.
</p><p>       I looked between the two of them.  “How?  I mean, when did you become a Knight?”
</p><p>        “It was shortly after you dis…uncovered Sidious.”
</p><p>        “So, you’ve only been a Knight for six months?  Are you sure?  I mean, I may not be the easiest of students.  I’m not a child, I have a lifetime of my own experiences to deal with, I’m not a clean slate.”
</p><p>       Obi-Wan walked over and sat in a seat nearby.  “I had thought about it before.  In fact, Qui-Gon and I joked about it once or twice.  Truth is, I have really been training you for the year you were in the temple.  Had you not left, I even thought about offering, provided the Council allowed.  We already have a bond within the force that will make this very natural.”
</p><p>       I looked over at Nikko, who just smiled but said nothing.  My decision to make, I figured.  After just a moment more of thought, I looked at Obi-Wan and smiled.  “I think that would be perfect, Master.”  I said with a smile.
</p><p>       Obi-Wan returned my smile and nodded, standing.  “Great, then we’ll start immediately.  It sounds like you’ve not meditated properly in some time, and I’m sure your Aurebesh is rusty.  We’ll start you on some exercises right away.”
</p><p>       I blinked, not expecting to be launched into studies so soon.  “Um, uh yes, Master.”  I stammered out, then stood, glancing back at Nikko.  
</p><p>       Before I could say anything, Obi-Wan was by my side and placed a hand on my shoulder.  “And, well, no dating.  Sorry.”
</p><p>        “How did you…”  I stopped and looked back at Nikko who gave me a smile and a small shrug.  “Yes, Master.”
</p><p>       I sat in the quarters that Obi-Wan and I now shared.  Because the jump was so long to travel to Earth, they had arrived in a ship outfitted for longer stints in space, with several rooms that could be used as sleeping quarters.  Once the decision was made that Obi-Wan would be my master, we did some shuffling of rooms, Obi-Wan and I getting the largest one.  I couldn’t help but smile when he handed me a few print books, all readers for older children and young adults.  I had looked at the pile in my hands and smiled up at him.  “You knew?”
</p><p>       He was finishing putting things away and talked over his shoulder.  “I had a strong feeling that, given the option, you would come back with us.” He then looked back at me and winked.  “You just needed to know how that fluffy bantha got back to his family.”
</p><p>       I narrowed my eyes at him, but just put the books aside and picked up what looked like the easiest one.  I considered not throwing the book at his head practice in self-control.
</p><p>       As I sat on my bed in the room, slowly making it through the book, he came and sat beside me, and I realized the hesitation I felt was from him.  “This changes our relationship you know.”
</p><p>       I closed the book and put it aside, turning to him.  “Of course I do.  You’ll always be my friend, but you’re my Master now, and that’s different.  I mean, I’ll admit I don’t know all of the ins and outs of that relationship, but I know it’s different, and I’ll learn.  I know, I’ve got a lot to learn.  Is that what you are so concerned about?”
</p><p>       He smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder.  “Sounds like I should be more concerned about how I’m going to handle it, not you.”
</p><p>        “You just do what you feel you must.  I have followed you this far, I will follow you the rest of the way, Master.”
</p><p>       He paused for a moment, then looked down and fished out some bands from a pouch, handing me the larger one.  “Here, put your hair up.”  I nodded and took the band from him, doing so.  Once I had it up he gently pulled a small bit from behind my ear out of the band.  “We’ll have to get your hair cut.  Shorter will be much easier as first.”
</p><p>        “Yes, Master.” I said, but didn’t move.  I couldn’t quite see what he was doing, but each small tug on my hair told me.  Once he got about halfway down the piece of hair, he used the other band to secure the braid.
</p><p>        “The length is a little deceiving, don’t you think?”  he said, admiring his handiwork.
</p><p>       I reached up to touch the thin braid now hanging from behind my ear.  “Well, it has been a year.”  I bit my lip when the realization flowed over me.  This was no longer a dream, not some fictional imagination, or something to pass the time, this was real.  I was apprenticed to a Jedi.  I was actually a Padawan and I would be a Jedi Knight one day.
</p><p>       Obi-Wan smiled; I’m sure every thought that just crossed my mind showed on my face and projected into the force.  “We do still need to go before the Council.  There may be some pushback, but in the end I’m sure this will be accepted.”
</p><p>       I nodded, reigning my emotions in.  “This is really the best option, I think.  I’m not too worried, I’m told I have some fans on the council.”
</p><p>       Whatever I said sparked a memory in him and Obi-Wan hopped up and fished around in a drawer.  “Speaking of.”  He pulled something out and turned with a smile, holding the belt and lightsaber Qui-Gon presented me on the trip to Kamino.  He handed it to me, and I couldn’t keep the smile from my face.  “Thought you would appreciate it.”
</p><p>       I touched the lightsaber gingerly.  I never thought I’d see it again.  I reached out to it with the force and I was answered with a pleasant vibration.  “Thank you.  I hate to admit this, but I missed it.”
</p><p>        “Once you are a little better at force manipulation, I’ll have you build your own.  It’s an important step to becoming a Jedi Knight.  It creates a bond between the lightsaber and its wielder.  This weapon is your life.”
</p><p>       I nodded, my eyes still fixed on the weapon trusted to me.  I had not told anyone else what Master Yoda imparted to me about this lightsaber.  I turned it over in my hands, questions just under the surface, but I knew they were questions for another time.  I tucked the belt away, but the lightsaber I left on a small table nearby, similar to where it had laid in my rooms.  
</p><p>        “Come along, let us find a place a little more conducive to meditation.  I think we could both use it.”
</p><p>        “Yes, Master.”
</p><p>       Together we walked to find a place to meditate on the ship, walking by the viewports revealing a glimpse of a blur of stars, speeding through hyperspace, transporting me into my new life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>